1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and particularly to a display device that can be repaired easily and which provides a high margin for a manufacturing process, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent light emitting element (so-called organic EL element) using the electroluminescence (hereinafter described as EL) of an organic material is formed by disposing an organic layer between two electrodes, the organic layer being formed by laminating an organic hole transporting layer and an organic light emitting layer, and is drawing attention as a light emitting element capable of high-luminance light emission through low-voltage direct-current driving. However, in a display device using organic EL elements (that is, an organic EL display device), the organic layers of the organic EL elements are degraded by absorbing moisture, so that light emission luminance of each organic EL element is lowered or light emission of each organic EL element becomes unstable, for example. The display device thus has problems of low secular stability and short life.
Accordingly, in such a display device (organic EL display device), infiltration of water into a display region is prevented by providing a separating groove enclosing the display region in a planarizing insulating film serving as a foundation for organic EL elements. In addition, a constitution is proposed in which a pattern made of a wiring material is provided at the bottom part of the separating groove, thereby alleviating the step stress of the separating groove, and the pattern is connected as auxiliary wiring to the upper electrode of the organic EL element (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-54111 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 3(B′) in particular)).